1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to equalizers used in electronic communication, and particularly to an equalizer providing better signal loss-compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic communications, high-frequency signals may be attenuated during transmission, this attenuation may lead to transmission loss. The transmission loss of high-frequency signals may result in data loss. Equalizers may be used to compensate for the attenuation of high-frequency signals. However, equalizers are expensive and for extended transmission distances, equalizers may be cost-prohibited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.